Molly Fisk
Molly Fisk (born July 16, 1955) is an American poet and radio commentator. Life Fisk was born Mary Elizabeth Fisk in San Francisco, California. She earned a B.A. cum laude from Radcliffe College / Harvard University and an M.B.A. with honors from Simmons College Graduate School of Management. After working as a sweater designer/manufacturer (Northern Lights) and a Fortune-1000 lender at the First National Bank of Chicago]], she began writing at the age of 35. Her previous work is Listening to Winter (Roundhouse Press/Heyday Books, 2000), Terrain (with Dan Bellm and Forrest Hamer, Hip Pocket Press, 1998), the letterpress chapbook Salt Water Poems (Jungle Garden Press, 1994) and two CDs of radio commentary: Blow-Drying a Chicken, and Using Your Turn Signal Promotes World Peace. She has been teaching writing since 1994, and running the on-line workshop Poetry Boot Camp since 2001. Her most recent book is The More Difficult Beauty. She serves as Poet Laureate of radio station KVMR-FM, Nevada City and has appeared at TEDxSanFranciscohttp://tedxsf.org/event-the-edge-of-what-we-know/ and TEDxGrassValley. Fisk has taught Writing to Heal, a technique that boosts the immune system, to cancer patients at Sierra Nevada Memorial Hospital since 2000 and cardiac patients since 2011. She taught creative writing at U.C. Davis Extension from 1997-2003, and edited The Healing Woman, a newsletter for childhood sexual abuse survivors, from 1997 to 2000. She taught with California Poets in the Schools from 1993-2006, editing three of their statewide anthologies. http://cpits.org/anth/anth.htm Fisk is the niece by marriage of the American novelist John Updike. Her mother Antoinette Pennington Fisk (1932-2000) was the sister of Updike's first wife, Mary Pennington Updike Weatherall. She is the daughter of Irving Lester Fisk, II and the granddaughter of ornithologist Erma Johnson Fisk, U.S. Assistant Secretary of Commerce (1957-1961) Bradley Fisk, Unitarian minister Leslie Talbot Penningtonhttp://www25.uua.org/uuhs/duub/articles/lesliepennington.html, and Elizabeth Daniels Pennington. Recognition Fisk has received fellowships from the National Endowment for the Arts, the California Arts Council, and the Marin Arts Council. Her prizes include the Dogwood Prize, the Robinson Jeffers Tor House Prize in Poetry,http://www.torhouse.org/prize2005.htm the National Writer's Union Prize, and a grant from the Corporation for Public Broadcasting. Awards 2010, Corporation for Public Broadcasting Grant, KVMR-FM 2007, Dogwood Prize (for “Washington Square — New York, 1941”) 2005, Robinson Jeffers Tor House Prize (for “Little Songs for Antoinette”) 1999, Fellowship from the National Endowment for the Arts 1997, Artists Fellowship in Poetry from the California Arts Council 1996, Billee Murray Denny Prize (for “The Dry Tortugas”) 1995, Individual Artists Grant in Poetry from the Marin Arts Council 1992, National Writers Union, Santa Cruz/Monterey Local 7 Prize (for “Veterans”) Publications Poetry *''Salt Water Poems''. Fairfax, CA: Jungle Garden Press, 1994. * Terrain (with Dan Bellm & Forrest Hamer; chapbook). Nevada City, CA: Hip Pocket Press, 1998. *''Listening to Winter''. Berkeley, CA: Roundhouse Press,, 2000. *''The More Difficult Beauty''. Orlinda, CA: Hip Pocket Press, 2010. Non-fiction *''Using Your Turn Signal Promotes World Peace''. CD-KVMR, 2005. *''Blow-Drying a Chicken: Observations from a working poet''. Nevada City, CA : Story Street Press, 2013. Edited *''Belonging to California'' (edited with Grace Grafton). San Francisco: California Poets in the Schools, 1997. *''100 Parades'' (edited with Gary Soto). San Francisco, CA: California Poets in the Schools, 2000. *''Heart Flip''. San Francisco: California Poets in the Schools, 2001. *''Nest of Freedom'' (edited with María Meléndez). San Francisco: California Poets in the Schools, 2002. *''My Pencil of Dreams''. San Francisco: California Poets in the Schools, 2004. *''Open to All: What the library means to me'' (edited with Steve Sanfield & Steve Fjeldsted). Grass Valley, CA: Comstock Bonanza Press, 2007. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Molly Fisk, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Sep. 24, 2015. Audio / video Audio *''Surrender''. audio-tape, 1994. *''Blow-Drying a Chicken: Observations from a working poet''. CD-KVMR, 2008. Video * Fisk appeared in the award-winning PBS documentary The Loss of Nameless Things in 2005.http://www.pbs.org/independentlens/lossofnamelessthings/index.html See also *List of U.S. poets References External links ;Poems *Molly Fisk at PoemHunter ("Winter Sun") * Molly Fisk at the Poetry Foundation *Molly Fisk: "The Faithful", and 3 other poems *Molly Fisk: Echoes and Mirrors (5 poems) ;Books *Molly Fisk at Amazon.com ;About * Molly Fisk Unlimited * Molly Fisk Official website. Category:1955 births Category:Living people Category:People from San Francisco, California Category:American poets Category:American women writers Category:Writers from California Category:Harvard University alumni Category:Radcliffe College people Category:Simmons College Graduate School of Management alumni Category:National Endowment for the Arts Fellows Category:21st-century poets Category:21st-century women writers Category:English-language poets Category:Poets Category:Women poets